Sick Days
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: A Regina and Henry Drabble. Regina cares for Henry when he is ill with some motherly love and a little story.


**A/N: Just a little Regal Believer drabble. Regina cares for Henry when he is ill. If you enjoy, please review. **

* * *

Regina peaked in slowly as she opened the bedroom door. She walked over to the bed and sat down carefully as she placed her left hand on his chest and rubbed it soothingly. She hated seeing him like this: sweat dripping down his forehead and glistening his face, his cheeks paler than a ghost and the poor thing unable to keep any food down. She watched as he turned his head towards her with a soft, uncomfortable moan as his eyes scrunched tightly. They fluttered a bit before fully opening and looking up her.

"Hey, honey. Just came in to see how you were feeling." She managed a reassuring smile as the young boy frowned as if to tell him it wouldn't be much longer; he would get better soon.

He watched as she reached over towards his bedside table, grabbed the cold washcloth, and dipped in into the bowl that was placed right beside his animal night-light and his alarm clock. He cringed and squirmed a bit as she placed the ice-cold cloth on his forehead. He whined, "Mom."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is the only way to bring your fever down." She kept her hand pressed to his forehead to prevent him from taking it off.

"But it's cold," he replied.

Regina shook her head, trying to hold in the feelings she held while seeing her son so uncomfortable and unwell. "I know it's unpleasant, but it's going to help you get better. Just trust me, okay?" Henry sighed and nodded, telling her that he trusted her, but it still didn't make the feeling any more pleasant. Removing the cloth and setting it down on the table, Regina then combed her fingers through his moist hair and rested it on his warm cheek. She asked, "Have you tried eating the crackers?"

When he shook his head and barely whispered the word _no_, she looked at the still-full plate of salty crackers on his other bedside table and sighed. The glass of water she had gotten him an hour ago was still full to brim as well. He hadn't touched anything. Regina stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, took the small plate and offered them to her son. He shook his head and cringed at the sight. "I'm not hungry."

"Henry, you need to eat something." Regina begged with a hopeless expression.

"I don't want to."

"Just one." He gave her a nervous and slightly annoyed look at her persistence. She responded with a stern look as she picked up a cracker and held it in front of him. "Just one, Henry. I'm not asking anymore. You need to have _something_ in your system. And you need to keep drinking water." She picked up the glass as he sat up, took the cracker and began to slowly nibble at the edges of it.

He shook his head stubbornly. "Water is gross."

"Well a bottle of soda is not going to help you get better and flush all of those germs out of your system." She raised her brow as she responded. "Drink it slowly."

"Fine," the young boy mumbled as he finished the cracker and took the glass.

"Think you'll be well enough to head back to school on Monday?" Henry shot her a look that suddenly made her laugh. "We'll wait and see then." She took the glass after he took a few sips and beckoned for him to scoot under the blankets again. She tucked him in and pressed the top of her hand to his forehead. She smiled and whispered, "Already going down." She tucked him in once more, even tighter than before and kissed his forehead. "Rest up. Okay, sweetie?"

"Mom?" Henry asked as she stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Mhmm?" Her hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned back.

"Could you tell me a story to help me fall asleep?"

Regina smiled as she shut the door again and returned to the bed. "Sure." She sat down and then leaned on her elbow. "Which story would you like to hear?"

"The one you always tell me when I was sick." He smiled softly.

"Again? You're not sick of it yet?" She laughed. He just continued to smile for the next minute until Regina shook her head. "If you say so." She reached over and took a hold of his hand with a smile; her thumb gently caressed the top of his knuckles. "Why don't you remind me how it starts off."

Henry took a moment to think. Once he remembered, he squeezed his mother's hand a little tighter and started quietly, "Once upon a time… there was a queen that cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted."

"_Or so she thought_." Regina continued, making her sick little boy smile.


End file.
